


Bucky's first rodeo

by dreadlockholiday



Series: Dready's Kink Jar [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, As in Steve calls Bucky Princess like once, Begging, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Daddy Kink, Daddy Steve, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, Fucking Machines, Humiliation, M/M, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Control, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Small Penis, Stucky - Freeform, Sybian, Top Steve Rogers, Twink Bucky Barnes, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadlockholiday/pseuds/dreadlockholiday
Summary: There's a small part of Bucky's brain that's starting to regret this immensely, a voice that's trying to push him to use that magic little word and escape this situation, but it's quiet, meek, and Bucky doesn't bother listening to it.He was the one who asked for this after all. Specifically, he only asked for more, but, frankly, he wasn't expecting anything to come out of it. It's already been two weeks since he turned to look up at Steve with pouty lips to tell him that his toys are starting to get boring. Not that he doesn't like them -- he and his glass plug have a beautiful love that no other toy will ever match -- it's just… been a while since their last trip at the sex shop.But coming back home today held a nice surprise for him.–Or, Steve is the best Daddy, and he buys Bucky a Sybian.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Dready's Kink Jar [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664776
Comments: 20
Kudos: 326





	Bucky's first rodeo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the1918](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1918/gifts).



> Just a little thing that has been sitting in my docs for a while, thought it might be time to unleash it ;)
> 
> Thanks to my bro [Slagathor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slagathor99/pseuds/Slagathor99) for the hype and beta read, ily <3
> 
> A gift for [Lynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1918/pseuds/the1918) aka the master of Daddy Kink. Lynne this is all your fault look what you made me do.
> 
> Hope you enjoy guys! We definitely need more Sybian fics in this fandom. If you don't know what a Sybian is, well....... research lmao. Aaaaand, action!

There's a small part of Bucky's brain that's starting to regret this immensely, a voice that's trying to push him to use that magic little word and escape this situation, but it's quiet, meek, and Bucky doesn't bother listening to it. 

He was the one who asked for this after all. Specifically, he only asked for  _ more _ , but, frankly, he wasn't expecting anything to come out of it. It's already been two weeks since he turned to look up at Steve with pouty lips to tell him that his toys are starting to get boring. Not that he doesn't like them -- he and his glass plug have a beautiful love that no other toy will ever match -- it's just… been a while since their last trip at the sex shop. 

But coming back home today held a nice surprise for him.

Daddy welcomed him with a rain of kisses and cuddles, spoiled him with warm, sweet cinnamon toasts and strawberries dipped in chocolate and a nice blow job that made Bucky see stars. 

All of it was exceptionally amazing, only his Daddy doesn't usually spoil him  _ that _ hard for no reason, and just as Bucky started to get suspicious about Steve's excessiveness, the reason was revealed with Steve's post-dinner surprise. 

And boy, what a surprise. 

Bucky was already floaty and sweet from all the cuddles and kisses and whatnot, eyes droopy and belly fluttering pleasantly as Steve led him to the bedroom, but as soon as he took sight of the…  _ thing _ on the floor, Bucky had quickly snapped out of it. 

Bucky  _ knew _ what it was, but oh how he wished he didn't. 

The black saddle was curved and compact, and Bucky couldn't have been able to identify what it was if it weren't for the bright blue silicone dildo sticking up on top of it, along with a rectangular attachment with weird ridges on it. It looked both dangerous and stupid at the same time, and a whimper had reached Bucky's ears before he even realised it was him that it came from.

Steve bought a Sybian. Daddy bought a fucking Sybian just for  _ Bucky _ . 

Oh. 

Oh God. 

Bucky had never been so scared and turned on at the same time in his life. 

He almost wanted to tap out and run away, hide himself and his burning cheeks under the duvet and never come out again, but all it took was one look at Daddy’s face, at his hungry, predatory gaze, and Bucky knew he had no other choice. He didn't want one anyway. 

Bucky’s blush hasn’t died since then. He was burning red as Daddy stripped him and prepped him slowly, purposefully not rushing to increase the anticipation pooling in Bucky's belly. He's still pink to his ears as he sits perched on his knees over the Sybian, thighs already shaking from anticipation and strain. 

"There you go, sweet thing," Daddy coos down at him. He's sitting on a chair right in front of Bucky, fully clothed and looking composed as ever, while Bucky is a mess already. Naked, trembling, unable to bring his eyes up from where they're glued to the floor. 

"Hey– sweetheart." A big, warm hand finds its way to the back of Bucky's head, and he whimpers, knowing what Steve wants, knowing what Daddy's tone means and he doesn't want– he  _ can't _ look Daddy in the eyes. "Baby boy, can you look at me? Show Daddy those pretty eyes?" 

"Daddy…" He's already panting a little, small chest heaving with shaky breaths, hands clenching where they're holding onto the front part of the machine. "I-I can't, Daddy, please…" 

"Shh, baby, none of that." Steve's fingers tip his chin up, gentle but controlling. "Don't be shy, doll. Daddy knows his boy ain't shy, come on." 

Shaking his head, Bucky whines and squeezes his eyes tight in shame, whimpers when he feels the dildo brush against his crack. "Daddy, don't wanna…" 

_ "Bucky." _ And oh fuck, Bucky knows he can't say no to that voice. The deep, gravely rumble makes him shudder all over and he does it, he opens his eyes and doesn't even realise there were tears in there until they spill down his flushed cheeks. 

Someone emits a desperate little sound, but Bucky can't focus on who it is, he can't think when Daddy's blue-green eyes pin him in place like that. 

"There's my boy." Steve says, now sweet and loving and the praise makes Bucky melt, makes him squirm a little, mouth opening in a gasp and dick twitching where it's perking up between his legs. "There's my sweet little thing, so good baby, ain't ya? You'd do anything for Daddy, to be good for me, ain't that right?" 

Bucky's nodding before Steve’s even finished speaking. "Yes, yes, Daddy, please, I-I wanna be good." Steve smirks, knows he's won, and strokes the rough pad of his thumb over the wetness on Bucky's cheek. "I know, baby love, I know. You just can't help yourself, ain't it? Sweet little slip of a thing." 

"Daddy." Bucky's begging, he doesn't know what for but his tone is imploring and he wants to be so good, wants to make Daddy proud but he's one breath away from bolting out of the room and sparing himself the humiliation. "Daddy, please…" 

"So pretty when you beg." Daddy coos, pets him a little and brushes Bucky's sweaty temple. "You ready, baby? Wanna show Daddy how good you are? Make 'im real proud?" 

Oh, God, it's happening. Bucky's breath stops short and his stomach swoops, feels his blush spread down to his pert nipples. It must be  _ obscene _ , the picture he makes, straddling a machine like a greedy little whore desperate to come. "Y-yes. Yes, Daddy, 'm ready." 

He watches Steve lean up a bit straighter, elbows on his spread knees and white shirt clinging a little to his pecs, and Bucky impulsively licks his lips, wants to bury his face in there and breathe him in. A sudden tremor ripples over his shivery skin, and Bucky keens a little, knows he's pouting as he looks up at his Daddy. "Can… can I have a kiss, please?" 

Steve is always so good to him, always knows to give him reassurance and comfort. "I'm here, angel." Steve whispers and cups Bucky's face in his huge hands, seals their lips together in a sweet, chaste kiss that sparks a new life inside of Bucky. "You're doing so good. Feeling good, doll? Hm? Tell me your color, sugar." 

It takes a few seconds or a few hours, Bucky doesn't know, but when his voice finally reaches his ears it's nothing more than a meek little whimper. "G-green, Daddy… Daddy, please I–"

"Shhh, I know, baby boy, Daddy's here. Gonna take care of you. Always take care of what's mine, don't I?" 

Nodding, Bucky brings his hands to squeeze at Steve's forearms, a wordless reassurance that he's okay, that he's there even if he already feels a little floaty, but it's okay. It's okay 'cause Daddy will take care of him, and it's gonna feel good. 

"Relax, baby love." Steve kisses his forehead one last time before he leans back a little. "Come on, pretty, show Daddy how good you are, sit on that cock for me." 

Bucky nods, anticipation building low in his belly and melting with the hot pool of humiliation that coils and uncoils there. With one hand he holds himself up on the front of the Sybian, and brings the other one behind him, wraps it around the large dildo and angles it towards his slicked little hole. 

The head slips in with a wet sound, stretches him out good and wide and Bucky moans, he can't help the loud, whorish sound from rolling off his tongue as he slowly sinks down on the thick shaft. Steve's eyes are dark and hungry on him, and Bucky can't stand it– it's so much and he wants to look away but he  _ can't. _ "Daddy… oh Daddy." 

"Fuck, baby, lookit you." The sight of Daddy palming his hard cock through his pants makes Bucky squirm, makes his mouth go dry. "Filling your greedy cunt nice and good, is it? Sit on it, baby, come on, all the way like the good little slut you are." 

Bucky can't  _ breathe _ . He's sure he's gonna die like this, impaling himself on a fucking machine and straddling it like one of those cheap mechanical bulls while Daddy talks to him so filthy. It's so much, too much, and Bucky has to look away to hide his burning face. 

He gasps once he's fully seated. The dildo is  _ big _ , not as long as Daddy's cock but it has a bit of girth on him, leaving Bucky feeling so stretched out and full it takes his breath away. Hands shaking as they grip the curved surface of the Sybian, Bucky lets himself adjust to the size of the toy with laboured breaths and heart banging behind his ribs. 

"Daddy…" he almost sobs, and Daddy's hands are on him again, petting him softly. "Daddy 'm so full." 

"Yeah, princess, you are, ain't ya?" Daddy's voice is heavy; it tickles something impossibly desperate in the depths of Bucky's soul. "Fill you better than Daddy's cock?" 

"No! No, Daddy–" he blurts in a rush of words, eyes wide and pleading. "Daddy's cock is the best, fills me so good." 

"Aw, baby," Steve coos. "Ya want it? Want Daddy's cock in you, don’t you?" And Bucky almost sobs, nodding furiously and breathing tiny  _ 'yes, yes, please' _ s that ignite a proud, smug grin on Daddy's face. "I know, baby love. You're just so greedy– need Daddy's cock in your pretty little cunt all the time, Daddy knows. But not tonight, sweet love. Tonight, Daddy wants to watch. Put a show for me, doll, hm?" 

And yes, yes he wants that too, he wants to do anything to be good for Daddy, will put a show on for him and ride a Sybian like a cheap little whore and moan his lungs out. He tells Daddy so, gasps  _ 'yes, Daddy, put a show for Daddy' _ and other unintelligible nonsense. 

"Can't wait to see you squirmin' on it when I turn it on. Gonna watch you come over and over, sitting there on a fake dick and begging me to make it stop–" 

"Daddy!" Bucky's dick jumps and his hips roll on their own volition, the cock in his ass dragging against his walls so good.

"Mh-m yeah, pretty little thing, that's it." Bucky can hear the smirk in Steve's voice, and he nuzzles against the palm cradling his cheek, wanting to hide, wanting to feel small and fit in Daddy's hands where it's safe and warm and floaty. 

"Steve– Daddy please…" the sweet pressure of the ridged silicone on his taint and balls makes him crazy, makes him leak a drop of fluid from the tip of his little dick. Bucky looks down and immediately regrets it, but he can't look away for the life of him. 

His cock is hard and wet. It's sticking up angrily and it looks obscene in contrast to the bright blue of the silicone underneath it. The ridges look like little hairs now that he watches closer, and God, he knows– Bucky  _ knows _ they're gonna vibrate too and tickle his sensitive balls and taint and everything under there that they touch. 

Bucky gulps, clenches involuntarily on the dildo, and leans a little into Daddy's warm palm cupping the side of his face. 

"You ready, sweet love? All good?" 

"Uh-huh." He exhales, drags his eyes up until they settle on Daddy's face, and Bucky smiles, feels a knot uncoil in his belly at the sight, feels the crazy thump in his chest slow down a little. 

Daddy is so handsome, with his blue eyes and soft beard, looking at Bucky like he hung the moon, and Bucky would do anything for him, to see that look in his eyes again. "I'm good, Daddy." 

"Good boy." Steve's smile is soft, sweet, but then it suddenly turns wicked and hungry and Bucky swallows audibly when Steve reaches behind his back and produces a black remote. 

Nothing could have prepared him for the sudden movement inside him, and he jolts a little, eyes widening as the dildo starts rotating slowly, so slowly. 

“Oh… fuck…” he whispers, the sudden pleasure sending a wave of molten heat up his spine.Bucky gasps a little moan, bites his lip to stifle his sounds because it feels so good, and it’s barely the start.

“That’s the first setting, sugar. How’s it feel, hm?”

“G-good.” Bucky whimpers when Daddy turns the speed up a notch. “ _ Daddy _ … more, m-more please.”

"More? Already?" Bucky shivers, blushes and ducks his face in shame. "My greedy little boy, lookit you. So pretty like this, could keep you sitting there all day, huh? You'd still want more." 

The dildo is slightly curved, and as it rotates inside of him the tip repeatedly comes back to brush against Bucky’s sweet spot, setting his nerves alight and making him whine softly, writhing at the effect Daddy's words have on him. 

Then, the vibrations start, and Bucky shouts as his slender body seizes. "Daddy! Oh, oh, Daddy– oh God!" 

Steve chuckles, keeps palming his dick through his pants as he sits there, enjoys the show with his strong legs spread open in a masculine, dominant stance. It makes Bucky burn with humiliation and a carnal feeling of submissiveness, but it all slowly fades in the background as unbearable pleasure seeps through him, makes him go crazy. 

His thighs are trembling, they're clutching the sides of the Sybian as if it's gonna save him, and his body is quivering and shaking, not knowing if it wants to chase the vibrations or get away from them. 

"Daddy… oh God! F-feels so good…" 

"Christ, baby love, should see yourself. You're shakin' with it doll– lookit you." And Bucky  _ is _ . His body is buzzing with the vibrations, twitching and squirming helplessly. “Feel that good, huh?"

Bucky's mouth opens to say something, but all that comes out is a desperate wail when Daddy turns the vibrations up again. He's gonna come. He's already there on the edge with all the vibrations buzzing inside him, tickling his taint and balls and Bucky feels them all the way in his dick. 

He's unaware of the loud, thin moans that are escaping his mouth, distracted by the quickly impeding orgasm that's starting to grow from the depth of his belly, warm and tingly. It has him shaking. Bucky's hands are clutching the Sybian for dear life, thighs quivering and squeezing the sides of the machine and, God– it's heaven and hell at the same time. 

"Oh God, oh God, oh my God," he whines, eyes squeezed shut. "Daddy, wanna come!" 

"Yeah? Baby love, you should see yourself. You're a vision, is what you are." But Bucky doesn't care, doesn't give a damn if he's a vision or not, he just wants to come, he's right on the cusp and all he needs is Daddy's permission. "Your little dick is all wet, baby. So pretty." 

"Please! Can I touch–" 

"No," Steve growls, and Bucky eyes fly open in desperation, delirious and begging and filled with tears, looking up at Daddy's stoic expression and it's so much– it's too much and Bucky doesn't think he can hold it in anymore. 

He's about to beg again when suddenly Daddy leans down and forward and grabs the sides of the Sybian and Bucky loses his grasp on reality for a second as Steve spins him and the toy around, and then Bucky's looking at himself in the mirror and oh,  _ oh– _

"Daddy! Daddy, no!" he wails, scrambles to lift himself off and run away but Steve's hands are faster, wrapping around his slim shoulders and pushing him back down. 

"Shhh, baby, you're not going anywhere." 

"No, please!" Bucky writhes and looks away, eyes squeezed shut in shame. 

"Open your eyes, Bucky. Look at yourself." But Bucky can't, he's so humiliated and he knows he'll come on the spot if he does. The vibrations are so intense he feels them in his teeth as he shakes his head, trying to squirm out of Steve's grasp and hide away and–  _ "Bucky look." _

And– and Bucky does. 

He meets his own eyes in the reflection and  _ wails _ , watches his body twitch and shake, straddling a machine with Daddy sitting behind him, holding him down,  _ making him take it _ , and suddenly Bucky’s coming so hard it makes his body seize and twist as his dick spurts all over his stomach and the floor. 

"Oh, oh, oh fuck!" Bucky's eyes roll in the back of his head and his hole clenches on the toy, his orgasm washing over him like a tidal wave and he'd already have fallen on the floor if it weren't for Daddy's hands holding his slender body upright. "D-daddy…" 

"There you go, baby." Daddy's voice rumbles by his ear, big hands stroking his chest and belly. "You see how pretty you are when you come? Look at your pretty dick, baby, didn't even have to touch it and you came all over yourself." 

"Oh God–" Bucky's hands scramble and grapple at Steve's arms, trying to free himself and escape the ongoing vibrations and the rotating dildo overstimulating his sweet spot. "Daddy, no more,  _ ah _ , D-daddy 's too much!" 

And suddenly it all stops. Bucky's panting, thin, small sounds escaping him as he slumps back against Daddy's solid chest. He still feels like he's buzzing all over, slim thighs shaking uncontrollably underneath him. 

His mind is floating as he catches his breath. Daddy keeps stroking his sweaty skin and murmuring sweet things in his ear, leaves a kiss here and there between words and gently coaxes Bucky down from the high. 

"You're so beautiful, baby." Steve kisses his neck. "I love you so much, Bucky. You're so good. You were so good for me, baby love." 

Bucky can't help but smile, all dopey and silly and sweet, head lolling back against Steve's shoulder as he lets him coddle him. 

"Are you feeling okay, sweet thing? My baby's all good and happy, hm?" 

"Mhm, y-yeah, Daddy. Good 'n’ happy," Bucky mumbles with droopy eyes, and winces a little when he becomes aware of the sticky mess on his skin and then dildo still buried in his ass. 

Steve seems to pick up on his discomfort immediately, because next thing Bucky knows he's being lifted off the Sybian, the toy slipping out of him with a wet squelch. Bucky whimpers a little, but Daddy's there to coo at him and kiss his pout away, to pull him sideways into his lap and wrap his strong arms around him. 

Bucky's on cloud nine. He feels like he's floating underwater, everything muted to a low, warm hum and his body feeling like it's made of jelly, boneless and heavy in Steve's embrace. 

"Hey, there." Steve smiles against Bucky’s hair, rocks him gently in his arms. "Did you like your surprise, baby love?" 

Bucky giggles, squeezes Daddy's shirt a little in his fist. "Mhm. I did, Daddy, thank you." 

And well, maybe the glass plug isn't his favourite toy anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts! 
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](https://dreadlockholiday.tumblr.com/) come give me some love.
> 
> I love you all! Thanks for reading!


End file.
